


这便是故事的开始和结束

by icandrivecar



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrivecar/pseuds/icandrivecar
Summary: 替基友发的文，作者不是我ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ





	这便是故事的开始和结束

**Author's Note:**

> 替基友发的文，作者不是我ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

5  
屋内只开了一盏灯。  
穿过磨砂的玻璃门，黄色的平行四边形躺在棕黑色的地板上。浴室是明亮的，逃到外面的光被切割成几何图形。水冲刷着瓷砖，声音杂乱地落在迪巴拉耳中。他将手臂放在眼睛上，尽管已经足够黑暗。死气沉沉的屋子。迪巴拉蜷起身体，将头部以下全部埋进厚重的被子里，像婴儿在母亲子宫内般。这很好，他告诉自己。体温在狭小的空间里很快便辐射出去，但脚依旧是冷的。“梅西不会来了。”下一秒，水声戛然而止。  
迪巴拉记不清自己取得第一粒进球时的场景了，晴天还是在雨天，沙地还是草皮。是谁最先拥抱他？现实中他找不到答案，但在梦中，他真切地知道。糖果的香甜，蓝白的球衣以及阿根廷的夏风，组成他梦的元素。他沉浸于那个怀抱。  
即使阿根廷的媒体乐于挑梅西的毛病，但这并不阻碍他成为阿根廷踢足球孩子们的偶像，迪巴拉也是其中一员。  
少年咬着手指，目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕，他的目光始终追随着身披十号球衣的那个人。片刻，少年腾地起身，撞翻手边的茶杯，马黛茶洒了一地。这一举动着实吓到了正在写作业的表妹。“这是犯规!”他的眉头拧在一起，架着胳膊，握紧的双拳微微颤抖，那架势仿佛就要冲进电视里质问裁判。这样的场景每天都要上演，进球或摔倒，右手拇指内侧也因此添了一道瘢痕。  
“你从什么时候开始认为梅西是你追随的那个人？”棕头发的女记者将话筒挪近几厘米，露出标准的微笑“迪巴拉先生？”  
“08年奥运会。”他望着镜头，右手食指无意识地划过额头，灯光碎在他粽绿色的眼中。  
十五岁的迪巴拉身穿十号球衣挤在罗萨里奥中心广场的人群里，几十米高的大荧幕播放着决赛的画面。梅西高高举起金牌，和队友欢呼拥抱——迪巴拉在梅西家乡见证了他的胜利。人群散开后，冷风灌进他空荡荡的球衣，他打了个冷颤，将手揣进裤兜。  
“我那时想总有一天我会站在他身边。”摄像机灰黑色的镜头映出他明朗的笑容。  
4  
阿根廷人的血液是蓝白色，是世界上最热烈的颜色。潘帕斯雄鹰的羽翼拍打风雨，飞越大西洋，但所有人都知道，他会回来。  
14年对于阿根廷人来说是黑色的。电视机苍白的光亮照着蜷缩在沙发上的身躯。在格策打入那粒进球后，迪巴拉熄灭了灯光。屏幕里梅西颤抖的肩膀、汗湿的头发，剜刮  
在他心头。迪巴拉狠狠地啃咬着手指，直到腥甜在口中蔓延开来，待图像模糊在干涩的眼中，他才发觉脸上早已一片湿润。他知道，梅西一定比他更难过。

“莱奥，你该刮胡子了。”梅西的胡子总是长的很快，明明身上没什么的。想到这儿，迪巴拉的耳朵快要烧起来。他的手不自觉地覆上身前人的胡子，在下巴的沟儿上描摹几个来回，一路向下，直到触碰到梅西胸前的两点。梅西身体触电般向后靠去“这么敏感吗？”迪巴拉凑近，将热气吐在梅西脖颈处。浴室的暖灯将空气烧到灼热，汗水积聚在锁骨的浅窝里，轻微的动作便使其滑落。  
迪巴拉不知道他们是怎么搞到一起的，梅西本来只是清洗衣服的污渍。大概是梅西脱掉上衣时失控的，迪巴拉的眼神黏在雪白的身体上。那人的裤子松松垮垮地挂在腰际，露出腹股沟的半截纹身，迪巴拉开始感到口渴，后面的过程他记不清了，慌乱中有人打开暖灯。头脑清醒时，他们已赤裸相对。

“我还记得第一次见到你的场景。”迪巴拉从未如此近距离地看梅西的眼睛，从棕褐色的瞳孔到眼角的细纹，他贪恋这种感觉，他要他的眼里只有他一人。  
“你还记得吗？”不给他开口的机会，迪巴拉堵住梅西的嘴，他吻得太过急切，以至于他们的牙齿撞在一起。胸膛紧贴着胸膛，下体也摩擦在一起，他们是如此紧密。

迪巴拉捡起球，递给梅西。  
“谢谢。”交接的一刻，温热的触感划过手背——我碰到了他，喜悦自心口翻涌着炸开。梅西逆着光，明明什么都看不清的，但迪巴拉知道，他就是知道。梅西一定在对他微笑。  
3  
迪巴拉曾无数次幻想为国家队踢球的场景，他打入一粒漂亮的进球后，梅西冲过来与他拥抱，他汲取着梅西身上的气味，和梦中一样——糖果的香甜。可现实是，两黄变一红，他被罚下场。  
迪巴拉坐在替补席，让衣领遮住脸，咬破的嘴唇企图阻挡眼眶中即将涌出的酸涩。我糟糕透了，他的目光始终落在地面。他不敢抬头，不想看到梅西的表情，那一定是失望。记忆中罗萨里奥广场大荧幕上的十号身影映照下来，光影盛入少年炯炯的目光之中。  
“快看!”有人用手肘撞了撞他。  
迪巴拉抬头，阳光打在梅西身上，离远看蓝白色所反射的光让他整个人好似镀了一层金边，白色的球裤甚至留有泥土的痕迹，但梅西顾不上这些，只见他挥舞着手臂和裁判解释，时不时指向自己的方向。

直到梅西呼吸变得急促，迪巴拉才结束这漫长的亲吻。梅西身前的欲望早就在撩拨中挺立，顶在迪巴拉结实的腹肌上，迪巴拉将手覆于囊袋，从根部向下缓缓撸动着，明明自己也硬得发疼，但他还是选择先安抚梅西。身下人发出一声呻吟，微凉的液体自顶端的小孔射出来，喷洒在二人身上。高潮后的人软着腰靠在他肩膀，湿润的睫毛将阴影投在脸上，在这个角度，迪巴拉看不见梅西的眼睛。  
2  
迪巴拉相信自己的预感，就如第一次看到梅西时，他便确定这就是他一生所追寻的人。第一次看到帕文时，迪巴拉感到不安，年轻的脸庞，矫健的身姿，尤其是他看梅西时的眼神，他见过那种眼神——照镜子时，他太熟悉了。  
所有的不安仿佛都会被验证。  
走廊的拐角处，隐忍的呻吟、粗重的呼吸、交叠的身影——一切的一切网住迪巴拉的脚步，无法再前进一步。  
迪巴拉没来由地想起梅西在西甲的第一个帽子戏法，他将梅西庆祝进球的照片从报纸上用小刀一点一点地抠下，把印有叛徒字眼的标题扔进垃圾桶，然后小心翼翼地举起那张轻薄的纸，对着阳光，闭上双眼。  
那是他的神祗。

沾着精液，他将手指插入梅西后穴，他仔细地扩张，直到怀里人发出满足的叹息，梅西无意识地蹭着迪巴拉的肩膀，胡子掠过皮肤，痒痒的。洗手池上一抹银白闯入迪巴拉的视野，那是一个老式刮胡刀。源源不断的痒感自肩膀传来，一个念头跳进他的脑海——他要给梅西刮胡子。这的确有点儿趁人之危，但他知道他以及广大粉丝十分厌恶梅西的大胡子。梅西发觉依靠的人站了起来，说实话，他困得不行，只想快点儿进入这场性事的高潮部分。揉了揉眼睛，待他看清迪巴拉手里拿的东西时，梅西瞬间清醒了大半。  
“我来给你刮胡子。”昔日的小奶狗笑得有些  
变态。不过还好，只是刮胡子，不是什么特殊癖好，毕竟做爱过程中对方手持刀片是多么惊悚的事啊。梅西没力气拒绝，顺从地点点头。胡子落在白色的瓷砖上，迪巴拉打开淋浴，让那一团物体顺着水流飘走。刮胡子时，不经意的接触足以勾起身体的欲望。迪巴拉摩挲着梅西下巴青色的胡茬，狠狠地吻上去。  
1  
在与委内瑞拉的友谊赛前，迪巴拉发起了高烧，他无法参加比赛，被队医勒令在旅馆内休息。  
镜子里的自己挂着大大的黑眼圈，胡子也长了不少，老式刮胡刀安静地躺在架子上，迪巴拉机械地抓起，冰冷的刀片抵住下巴，他的手因发烧而颤抖。血顺着下巴滴落在白色的洗手池中，过高的体温同时也剥夺了他的痛觉。  
我一点儿也不痛。  
我一点儿也不难过。

浴室中疯狂的交合还在继续，迪巴拉握住梅西窄瘦的腰，大力地操干着，每一下都顶在前列腺上。  
“莱奥，说你爱我，你只爱我。”那日的情景煎熬着他。身下人被顶的说不出完整的句子。迟迟得不到回答，迪巴拉开始绝望，他哭着乞求着“莱奥，说你爱我。”  
大滴的泪珠砸在梅西背上，从滚烫到冰冷。迪巴拉将梅西翻过来，折起梅西双腿，他迫切地想要看到梅西的眼睛。

“我爱你。”

迪巴拉相信自己的预感，就如第一次看到梅西时，他便确定自己永远得不到他。  
即使这样，他依然愿意。  
追随他，远远地望着他。

那之后的每一场训练，梅西身边的人是帕文。

迪巴拉没有止血，他走出浴室，关上所有的灯，除了那一盏。  
0  
“我还记得第一次见到你的场景。”  
“你还记得吗？”

他望向他的眼睛。  
“你首发的那场，你被罚下场，我当时很生气。”  
“不，准确来说我们的第一次见面是训练场上我递给你足球。”迪巴拉俯下身，亲吻梅西眼角的细纹。  
我记得，你却忘了。

迪巴拉耸动着，将自己的一部分深深埋入梅西体内，仿佛这样他们便永不分离。  
只有迪巴拉知道，他们的第一次见面已经过去了很久很久，久到他快要忘记。年幼的迪巴拉透过门缝，父亲正在看足球比赛。他被一个身影所吸引，那个人灵巧地躲过后卫们的夹击，连过数人之后，将球稳稳地送进球门，解说激动地高喊那个名字——  
Messi  
他踢球有一部分是因为他。

这便是故事的开始。  
只是不再有结局。  
——END——


End file.
